My Enemy
by Onnakitsune
Summary: las ultimas palabras de Seras Victorias antes de matar al amo de su maestro "Integra... mi enemigo"


Mi Enemigo

Autora: onnakitsune

Warnings: Esto es un Alucard x Seras. Si eres admiradora de Integra ni leas! Porque en mi fic muere ajkajakj como en todos u.u

Desclaimers: mmm pues solo que no me pertenece esta serie u.u es una lastima…

Autora: espero les guste este fic, realmente muestra una personalidad distinta de nuestra querida chica policia, pero para los amantes de esta pareja, un sueño que hemos tenido contra integra XD

Mi Enemigo

_E__s la vida que eligi_

_Me alejé, el camino lejos de ti  
>A pie, a pie, te hiciste mi enemigo<em>

Pov Seras

-Maldita ignorante-, le repeti mientras veia como en su lamentable intento por levantarse del suelo, volvia a caer, y ¿es que ella nunca lo entendio?. Siento como mis ojos rojos se clavan nuevamente en "ella", -mi presa- repeti mientras una sonrisa tan sadica que jamaz imagine llegar a tener salia de mis labios, -es tu culpa maestro- le dije mientras ponía una cara traviesa, mi maestro me miraba en un principio impactado, luego empezo a soltar carcajadas sonoras sin sentimiento alguno por el sufrimiento de su "amo", pero ella era la culpable, despues de todo, nadie la mando a provocarme de esa manera tan estupida en la que lo hizo.

End Pov Seras

Flashback

La unica y gran Integra habia decidido de una vez por todas hacer que Alucar la correspondiera, de buena o de mala manera, despues de todo ella era su amo, asi que le tenia que obedecer sin reproche alguno, aparte que ya se habia cansado de ver a la niñita de la chica policia, cruzar miradas furtivas con Su Alucard, - maldita estupida- dijo mientras salia de su oficina hasta la habitacion oscura en la que se encontraba el milenario vampiro, estaba decidida, oh si! Claro que lo estaba, no iba a permitir que ninguna niña le arrebatara al amor de su vida, esta era una guerra, la cual no perderia, porque ella no perdia, ella siempre salia victoriosa!.

Llego hasta la gran habitacion oscura sin preocuparse por tocar, ingresando, observando y buscando hasta que finalmente su vista dio con la figura del vampiro que se encontraba como de costumbre sentado en su trono… con una copa de sangre en la mano y mirando divertido a su amo, pensando para que lo queria esta vez. Oh si! El viejo vampiro que le habia prometido fidelidad a la familia Hellsing estaba comenzado a encontrar aburrida la situación, ya no era cuestion de lealtad, si es que realmente existió alguna vez esa palabra en su sadico diccionario, simplemente era cuestion de aburrimiento. Estaba cansado. Y mas porque ultimamente su amo, habia tomando una actitud caprichosa con el, persiguiendolo, vigilandolo, acosandolo… eran cosas que èl detestaba, y mas porque ahora no podia ir y divertirse con su querida chica policia, quien ya comenzaba a reprocherle el dejarla tantas noches sola y sin diversion…

Alucard- pronuncio finalmente Integra mientras se acercaba hasta el viejo vampiro quien solo se limito a mirarla friamente. Al no persivir respuesta alguna del vampiro, Integra se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Esta era su oportunidad… una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar por nada del mundo, le demostraria de una vez por todas a la fastidiosa de Seras Victoria quien mandaba!.

Mientra tanto Seras se habia aburrido nuevamente en su habitacion… - ¿donde estas maestro? – pregunto en su mente sabiendo que su maestro era capaz de leer su mente, pero no recibio respuesta, -parece que me dejaras otra noche sola- penso tristemente, ultimamente su maestro ya no iba a visitarla, ya no tenia mas de esa diversion perversa de la cual ambos hace unos meses habian comenzado a compartir, la cual la habia hecho transformarse totalmente, de una chica pasiva a una chica ardiente, deseosa por mas, - brindare por ti maestro-dijo mientras tomaba otra copa de sangre, la misma sangre que solo unos meses atrás detestaba, pero que ahora le recordaba al sabor de la piel de su maestro mezclada con la misma, cada vez que compartian la cama, en un sexo salvaje que cualquer humano seria incapaz de soportar.

Lentamente deslizo su mano por su entrepierna mientras tomaba con la otra su decima copa de sangre, se habia comenzado a excitar, tan solo de recordar las perversidades que disfrutaba con su amo, -no puedo mas- se dijo mientras se levantaba, iria con su maestro y lo haria tener sexo salvaje con ella hasta que nuevamente ambos quedaran exaustos de tanto hacerlo. Decidida salio de su habitacion hasta dar con la de su maestro, sentia su cuerpo hervir, la sangre que corria por sus venas la habia excitado, sintiendo nuevamente la necesidad de divertirse con su maestro.

Integra tomo entre sus manos el rostro frio de su vampiro mientras le dirigia una ultima mirada antes de tomar sus labios y unirlos con los de ella en un beso que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar lo mas que se pudiera, pero se sintio un poco decepcionada al no persivir respuesta de Alucar quien solo la miraba fijamente sin sentimientos en sus ojos, pero no importaba! Ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle al vampiro que el ser una mujer madura la hacia mas interesante que una chiquilla.

Seras entro por la puerta de la habitacion de su amo encontrandose nada mas y nada menos que con una escenita que si bien al principio la impacto hizo que su sangre terminara hirviendo de odio. Ahora lo recordaba… Integra… - mi enemiga- pronuncio al momento de quebrar la copa de sangre que llevaba en sus manos.

End flasback

_En el interior nunca se dan cuenta de que soy tu enemigo  
>Me cambio, reorganizar, hazme tu enemigo (Sí)<br>_

Tan rapido como un rayo, sin saber que fue lo que le sucedió, integra se vio a si misma impactada contra la pared, mientras las primeras gotas de sangre caian desde su cabeza y se deslizaban lastimeramente sobre sus gafas hasta caer en su blanca blusa que hacia conjuto con su traje verde. – ¡¿que demonios haces?- le grito a Seras, cuando finalmente pudo recobrar la consiencia de lo que acababa de suceder – ¡¿como te atreves a levantar tu mano contra mi? – le grito enfurecida – ¡YO SOY TU DUEÑA, ME DEBES RESPETO MALDITA ESTUPIDA!- le siguio gritando, pero al ver como Seras tan solo ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo que sus huesos sonaran no pudo evitar tragar saliva, ¿pero que diablos le pasa a esta estupida? Penso, ya que no reconocia la actitud de la chica que si bien es cierto habia comenzado a salir a luz, no creyo que fuese para tanto y mucho menos que se hubiese atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a ella!.

_En el interior nunca se dan cuenta quiero ser tu enemigo (Aléjate)  
>Me cambio, reorganizar, hazme tu enemigo (enemigo, sí)<br>En el interior nunca se dan cuenta quiero ser tu enemigo (Aléjate)  
>Me cambio, reorganizar, hazme tu enemigo, tu enemigo<br>_

Otro esfuerzo mas por levantarse, en vano… le dolia la cabeza, sentia que su mirada lentamente se nublaba, y PORQUE DEMONIOS ALUCARD NO HACIA NADA PARA LEVANTARLA! – alucard- pronuncio levemente, la sangre seguia saliendo de su cabeza hasta su traje que ahora se encontraba mojado por la sangre que emanaba escandalosamente ahora de su herida. El vampiro simplemente se limito a verla despues de haberse reido de la situacion.

Mmm- penso, _esto se ve divertido _se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba la situacion. La verdad es que estaba fascinado, excitado hasta cierto punto por la actitud de la chica policia, _mmm chica policia, cuanto espere por ver esto_ penso nuevamente.

_Camino lejos de ti  
>Dios sabe lo que he sido a través<br>de esta esta vida que tengo, esta es la vida que eligi  
>Me alejé, el camino lejos de ti<br>A pie, a pie, te hiciste mi enemigo _

Seras fijo nuevamente su vista en Integra, oh si…. La mujerzuela esa habia querido aprovecharse de su maestro… ahora lo entendia, todas esas misiones estúpidas a las cuales Integra había mandado solo a Alucard, y de las cuales la habia dejado fuera a ella. Todas las veces que Alucard se vio obligado a acompañar a Integra a reuniones tontas ahora tenian sentido… ella habia querido robarselo!. _Maldita zorra_ penso, _con que esos eran tus planes desde un principio…_- que bajo has caido Integra- le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, hasta arrodillarse para luego susurrarle al oido – me das asco -

_las palabras que utilizó eran mías, utilizado mil veces  
>No de las cuales he sangrado<br>Yo te odiaba, te odiaba  
>Aunque se sentía, nunca dejar que las palabras comenzaran a extenderse <em>

Integra no pudo evitar temblar al sentir a Seras tan cerca y mas aun tras escuchar lo que seguia pensando era un engaño de su mente… solo atino a voltear su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Seras que reflejaban furia, y hasta excitacion de un modo casi enfermizo… -no quiero volver a ver tu asqueroso rostro nunca mas- le dijo finalmente la chica policia a una casi moribunda integra que solo abrio sus ojos de par en par, para luego dirigir su mirada a Alucard, quien se supone deberia de defenderla, pero para su desgracia solo vio la nueva copa de sangre que alucard bebia mientras seguia sonriendo divertido ante la situacion. Acaso… ¿acaso èl? ¡¿ACASO IBA A PERMITIR QUE ESTO SIGUIERA?.

_Me da asco hasta que no puedo respirar  
>No quiero volver a ser tu enemigo<br>El silencio en mí, así que no puede ser,  
>No quiero volver a ser tu enemigo <em>

Alucard parecio leer la mente de una casi temerosa integra quien seguia pensando en que infierno habia caido y se levanto para finalmente hablarle a la chica policia quien habia decidido comenzar a beber las gotas de sangre que seguian saliendo de la herida de integra. – Chica policía… Mi chica policia… - Seras se detuvo para levantarse y observar al vampiro que se habia parado de su trono y la miraba de forma lasciva haciendo que nuevamente su entrepierna comenzara a recordar cual fue el motivo por el cual ella llego hasta ahi… - amo… - pronuncio casi en un gemido de exitacion, ya no resistiría mucho mas… asi que se decidió a acabar con el "pequeño" estorbo que tenian de intermedio.

_Yo nunca, nunca quise, nunca quise envenenarte  
>Etiquetada, descontenta,<em>

_Por los trabajos hijos de puta que nos __ponías_

_Excusa para estar con èl… mi enemigo._

Alucard volvio a tomar asiento en su trono mientras su mirada brillaba, y sentia su miembro erguirse ante el acontesimiento del cual seria testigo. Seras volvió a bajarse solamente para tomar del pelo a Integra quien apenas pudo soltar un gemido de dolor ya que su miradaba estaba nublada por la gran perdida de sangre que habia tenido, habiendose formando ya un charco de sangre debajo de ella. – integra – pronuncio… - mi enemigo- sentencio mientras clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de su victima absorviendo lo ultimo de vida que quedaba en su cuerpo frio.

Integra solo sentia que su corazón habia comenzado a dejar de latir, esta era su peor pesadilla, y a penas comprendia todo lo que estaba sucediendo, solo comprendia dos cosas… la primera era que alucard no la habia correspondido, y la segunda y tal vez la que mas le dolia era que la chica policia, esa maldita rastrera le habia ganado la batalla. Y se iria con ello al infierno, pero despues de todo maldecia a sus antepasados por haber confiado en vampiros… ¡despues de todo eran vampiros! Malditos muertos vivientes que disfrutaban del dolor ajeno y ¡de la sangre humana!. Y ahora ella era victima de uno, _maldita seas Seras Victoria _ penso antes de sentir como su ultimo suspiro se escapaba de su garganta y su corazon dejaba de latir, cerrando sus ojos, llevandose al infierno donde maldeciria por toda la eternidad a ese par de vampiros viciosos y sangrientos que habian acabado con su vida en la tierra.

Seras Victoria finalmente dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de la antigua ama de su maestro que ahora no era mas que basura en sus pies, sintio nuevamente otro espasmo recorrerla que la hizo gemir, se sentia viva, mas viva que nunca, deseosa por continuar esta noche y toda la eternidad con su maestro disfrutando de las noches mas perversas y sadicas, mencionado que ahora se encontraba tras de ella tomandola del cuello y clavando sus colmillos en su blanco cuello haciéndola gemir olvidando por completo el cuerpo de Integra su enemigo.

…. Fin…..

Autora: espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y pues alguna sujerencia que desen hacer.


End file.
